Generation VI
Generation VI (Japanese: 第6世代 Dai Roku-sedai) is the first generation of the Pokémon series to be exclusively 3D, meaning it is the first in the series to ever require a Nintendo 3DS system. Not very much else is known about it except that the first set of games are known as Pokémon X and Y. They were released worldwide on October 12th, 2013. This Generation introduces the 18th Pokemon type, Fairy, the first new type to be added since Dark and Steel were added in Generation II. The generation features many changes such as 3D cel-shaded graphics, more in-depth battle scenes and a brand new camera view. The new region's name is Kalos, which draws inspiration from the continent of Europe, but primarily France. This is suggested from similarities between the tower that the male player is skating away from in the trailer and the Eiffel Tower, which is the main monument in the city of Paris, France. Confirmed Pre-release Pokémon *Chespin -type The Spiny Nut Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Fennekin -type The Fox Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Froakie The Bubble Frog Pokémon (January 8, 2013) *Xerneas (Legendary) -type The Life Pokémon ''(January 8, 2013) *Yveltal (Legendary) / -type ''The Destruction Pokémon ''(January 8, 2013) *Sylveon -type ''The Intertwining Pokémon ''(February 12, 2013) *Fletchling / -type ''The Tiny Robin Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Pancham -type ''The Playful Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Helioptile / -type ''The Generator Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Gogoat -type ''The Mount Pokémon ''(May 11, 2013) *Vivillon / -type ''The Scale Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Noivern / -type ''The Sound Wave Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Talonflame / -type (Fletchling's Evolution) ''The Scorching Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Clauncher -type ''The Water Gun Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Skrelp / -type ''The Mock Kelp Pokémon ''(June 11, 2013) *Scatterbug -type (Vivillon's 1st Pre Evo) ''The Scatterdust Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Spewpa -type (Vivillon's 2nd Pre Evo) The Scatterdust Pokémon ''(June 12, 2013) *Litleo / -type ''The Lion Cub Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Flabébé -type The Single Bloom Pokémon (June 12, 2013) *Honedge / -type The Sword Pokémon (July 4, 2013) *Pangoro / -type (Pancham's Evolution)'' The Daunting Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Inkay / -type The Revolving Pokémon (July 11, 2013) *Malamar / -type (Inkay's Evolution)'' The Overturning Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Swirlix -type'' The''' Cotton Candy Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Spritzee -type'' The Perfume Pokémon'' (July 11, 2013) *Trevenant / -type The Elder Tree Pokémon ''(July 31, 2013) *Skiddo -type (Gogoat's Pre Evo) ''The Mount Pokémon (August 8, 2013) *Bunnelby -type The Digging Pokémon (August 8, 2013) *Dedenne / -type The Antenna Pokémon (August 8, 2013) *Furfrou -type The Poodle Pokémon (September 4, 2013) *Meowstic -type (Espurr's Evo) The Constraint Pokémon (September 11, 2013) *Amaura / -type The Tundra Pokémon (September 11, 2013) *Tyrunt / -type The Royal Heir Pokémon (September 11, 2013) *Quilladin -type (Chespin's 1st Evo) The Spiny Armor Pokémon (September 11, 2013) *Braixen -type (Fennekin's 1st Evo) The Fox Pokémon ''(September 11, 2013) *Frogadier -type (Froakie's 1st Evo) The Bubble Frog Pokémon'' (September 11, 2013) *Pyroar / -type (Litleo's Evolution) The Royal Pokemon (September 12, 2013) *Aurorus / -type (Amaura's Evolution) The Tundra Pokémon (September 19, 2013) *Tyrantrum / -type (Tyrunt's Evolution) The Despot Pokémon ''(September 19, 2013) *Doublade / -type (Honedge's Evolution) The Sword Pokémon'' (September 25, 2013) *Slurpuff -type (Swirlix's evolution)'' 'The Meringue Pokemon ''(October 2, 2013) *Aromatisse -type (Spritzee's evolution) The Fragance Pokémon'' (October 2, 2013) *Chesnaught / -type (Chespin's 2nd Evo) The Spiny Armor Pokémon (October 10, 2013) *Delphox / -type (Fennekin's 2nd Evo) The Fox Pokémon ''(October 10, 2013) *Greninja / -type (Froakie's 2nd Evo) The Bubble Frog Pokémon'' (October 10, 2013) *Diggersby / -type (Bunnelby's Evo) The Digging Pokémon *Aegislash / -type (Honedge's 2nd Evo)'' The Royal Sword Pokémon'' *Fletchinder / -type (Fletchling's 1st Evo) The Ember Pokémon *Floette -type (Flabébé's 1st Evo) The Single Bloom Pokémon *Florges -type (Flabébé's 2nd Evo) The Garden Pokémon *Espurr -type The Restraint Pokémon *Binacle / -type The Two-Handed Pokémon *Barbaracle / -type (Binacle's Evo) The Collective Pokémon *Dragalge / -type (Skrelp's Evo) Mock Kelp Pokémon *Clawitzer -type (Clauncher's Evo) The Water Gun Pokémon Also, Mewtwo's (X & Y), Absol's, Ampharos's, Blaziken's, Lucario's, Mawile's, Kangaskhan's, Venusaur's, Charizard's (X & Y), Blastoise's, Garchomp's, Gengar's, Tyranitar's and Aggron's Mega Evolutions will be added to the gameplay. Galleries Pokémon Chespin.png|Chespin Quilladin.png|Quilladin Chesnaught-1-.png|Chesnaught Fennekin.png|Fennekin Braixen.png|Braixen Delphox-1-.png|Delphox Froakie.png|Froakie Frogadier.png|Frogadier Greninja-1-.png|Greninja Bannelby.png|Bunnelby Yayakoma.png|Fletchling Talonflame|Talonflame Scatterbug.png|Scatterbug Spewpa.png|Spewpa Vivillon.png|Vivillon Litleo.png|Litleo pyroar.png|Pyroar (Male) Pyroar(Female).png|Pyroar (Female) Flabébé.png|Flabébé skiddo.png|Skiddo Gogoat.png|Gogoat Yancham.png|Pancham Pangoro.png|Pangoro Furfrou.png|Furfrou Meowstic(Female).png|Meowstic (Female) Meowstic(Male).png|Meowstic (Male) Hitotsuki.png|Honedge doublade.png|Doublade Spritzee.png|Spritzee Aromatisse.png|Aromatisse Swirlix.png|Swirlix Slurpuff.png|Slurpuff Inkay.png|Inkay Malamar.png|Malamar Skrelp|Skrelp Clauncher|Clauncher Elikiteru.png|Helioptile Tyrunt.png|Tyrunt Tyrantrum.png|Tyrantrum Amaura.png|Amaura AurorusPokemonXandYEvolutionofAmaura.png|Aurorus 000Ninfia.png|Sylveon dedenne.png|Dedenne Noivern.png|Noivern Xerneas.png|Xerneas Yveltal.png|Yveltal Mega Evolutions MegaLucario.png|Mega Lucario MegaBlaziken.png|Mega Blaziken MegaAmpharos.png|Mega Ampharos MegaAbsol.png|Mega Absol MegaMawile.png|Mega Mawile Mega Garchomp.png|Mega Garchomp venusaur.png|Mega Venusaur Mega Blastoise.png|Mega Blastoise Mega Charizard X.png|Mega Charizard X Mega charizard.png|Mega Charizard Y Mega Mewtwo X.png|Mega Mewtwo X 180px-New Mewtwo.png|Mega Mewtwo Y Promotional Pictures Legendary Pokemon.jpg|Xerneas "Y".jpg|Yveltal Chespin.jpg|Grass starter Fennekin.jpg|Fire starter Froakie.jpg|Water starter Sylveon-Info.jpg Img 2 2.jpg Running to route.jpg New town.jpg Boy running.jpg Fennel in battle.jpg New location .jpg pokemon-x-&-y-pikachu.jpeg|A wild Pikachu. es:Sexta generación Category:Generations